


The Book of Us

by lendriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lendriel/pseuds/lendriel
Summary: Chanyeol watches his husband walking towards the office door, thinking how lucky he is to have Kyungsoo in his life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Book of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have this in my drafts for an loooong time so I dicided to finally post it here... english is no my first languange so im sorry for any mistakes *sailor moon pose*

_ “When I thought about love, dating, etc, I always imagined myself with someone coming out of nowhere and with just one look we would know that we were predestined to be together and love each other forever.” _

— It's already late, maybe you should sleep for today and leave the rest for tomorrow. — said Kyungsoo leaning on the door. His husband had the habit of staying hours writing and often forgetting basic needs like sleeping.

Taking his attention away from the computer and turning to the office door, Chanyeol smiles and answers:

— I'm just improving some details and I'll go to sleep, don't worry. — Trying to reassure his husband, who was probably already tired of hearing this, but today it was for a good cause so he returned to work.

_ "Fate works in mysterious ways. Not always in the ways we want and yes, in the ways we need" _

— Details? Don't make me laugh. You're writing another page of the book, do you think you can fool me? — Kyungsoo seemed angry, but he knew it was only a concern.

— Okay, okay, I confess I'm writing another page for my book, but it's the dedication and I want to take advantage of the silence of the night to be able to remember all the people who I’m thankful.

— Park Chanyeol... — Kyungsoo began cautiously, once he commented that usually he only uses this tone when some child in the hospital is making a mess. Chanyeol didn't know if he thought it was cute or should be offended by the comparison.

— I swear it won't take long, not to mention that only one of us has to wake up early tomorrow so what exactly are you doing up now at 2 am? 

— Trying to take care of the idiot that I married, don't take too long and come sleep - Says Kyungsoo already losing his patience and turning to leave, but stopping to speak in a softer tone — I miss you in bed, even if you occupy 60% of the space. 

— I miss you too, I wish you could stay here with me but I think the bed is much better than an old sofa. 

And with that he goes back writing:

_ "It was summer when I met him, there were no fireworks or exaggerated declarations of love in the rain. In fact, we didn't like each other at first, we were totally the opposite. I was always shy while Kyungsoo was never afraid to express himself, make friends or say when he wasn't pleased with something _

_ Everything changed after we became partners on a school assignment, that's when our friendship grew and Kyungsoo started hanging out with me.  _

_ It was during the Valentine's days that I realized that maybe I felt something extra for my best, and only, friend. I had ignored it until that moment, but when he showed up saying that he wrote a letter to me during recess because he wanted to be the first to give me one, my heart started to beat faster and it was impossible to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.” _

Taking off his a little to rest. Chanyeol was working on this book for two weeks. This is not a dedication, because this book that his husband was referring to was already finished. This is one of his gifts for 3 years of marriage and as he didn't know how to express his feelings well in front of people for being too shy, he decided to write their story in a book that he would give him during dinner with their family and friends.

_ "I remember everything from that day, Kyungsoo thought he was the first person to give me a Valentine's Day letter that year, but in reality it was the first letter I received in my life.  _

_ And for the first time I cared about Valentine's Day. _

_ Weeks after that we started to go out a lot, he always invited me to go to the museum or stay in the library after school. We talked about everything, or sometimes just sat in a comfortable silence and everything was fine, because the two of us were happy just to have the other on their side. _

_ It was the senior year of high school that I finally couldn't stand it and ended up kissing Kyungsoo in the library, I was so afraid of his reaction after doing that I ended up running away from him. I felt guilty, and sad, because in my head he didn't love me the same way and I had just destroyed our friendship". _

— Will you write the names of all the citizens of this city on your dedication?

— WHAT THE- You scared me! Shouldn't you be sleeping?

— I told you I miss you. 

— I miss you too, but I really need to finish this book on time. 

— Okay, I'll wait for you here then.

— Of course not, you can go to sleep, you need to wake up early.

— It's saturday, I don't work in the hospital saturday, remember? So you can stop worrying, because it's okay if I go to sleep late tonight.

— Oh… I totally forgot that it's saturday already, I'll be finished in a minute.

_ "He was always stubborn and that's what made us understand each other for good. Because after the kiss fiasco, I started avoiding Kyungsoo as much possible. _

_ Of course, he didn't like it at all and I remember that dialogue until today: _

_ — Why are you avoiding me? — Kyungsoo seemed frustrated — I just want an explanation. _

_ — I wasn't avoiding you. _

_ — No?! - says angry — I tried to call you, text you, going to your house, search for you in the whole school and couldn't find you, so don't give me that “I wasn't avoiding you” bullshit. _

_ I took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth, it was now or never. _

_ — ...because I love you.  _

_ Simple words that carry an enormous weight. _

_ — You... me... _

_ — But you don't feel the same, so I thought it was better to walk away. _

_ — ... you love me? _

_ — Yes, Kyungsoo, didn't you hear anything I said? _

_ — Finally! — he started to jump and hugged me — I thought you were running away from me for returning the kiss. _

_ — Hang on, you like me? _

_ — Yes! _

_ — We are two idiots, we should have talked about it earlier. _

_ — And since when were we good with our feelings? _

_ — I don't know, because the only thing I want is you kissing me now. _

_ And that's how I met the love of my life, no  declaration  in the rain, no love at first sight. It was nothing like I imagined and yet it was wonderful". _

— What will be the name of the book?

— Just deciding, but probably something like "The book of us". 

— It looks interesting — he says starting yawning.

— Shall we go to bed? I finished the book and you sure need a nap.

— Hallelujah, I thought I'd have to sleep on this old sofa.

Chanyeol watches him walking towards the office door, thinking how lucky he is to have Kyungsoo in his life.

— I love you, you know?

— I love you too, Yeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
